Fais moi Mal Johnny (Pantron)
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: "Fais moi mal Johnny,Johnny,Johnny! Envoie moi au ciel! ZOU! Fais moi mal Johnny,Johnny,Johnny! Moi j'aime l'amour qui fait BOUM!" Et si le Maitre disait vrai? Et si il aimait vraiment la douleur? Et si... Le Patron en profitait? Ou que notre chanteur préféré finissait par se prendre au jeu? (Pantron ou Panda x Patron pcq c COOL PUTAIN ET QUE IL Y EN A PAS BEAUCOUP)


22h53:

Dans la nuit sombre ,un homme se déplace dans les rues de Paris , se faufilant dans les ruelles afin de ne pas se faire reconnaître .Son nom ? ** _Maître Panda_**.Sa destination ? ** _Chez le célèbre Mathieu Sommet !_** Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Mathieu très souriant malgré les plus qu'apparentes qui ornaient se yeux et qui étaient dues aux incessantes nuits blanches du présentateur de " **Salut Les Geeks!** "

-Salut! Entre ! Les autres sont dans la cuisine : on n'attendait plus que toi!

-O...Ok

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine , suivit de son créateur et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit quatre personnes lui ressemblant attablées et attendant en faisant chacune quelque chose : un homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes de vue posées sur le nez faisait des mots mêlés , une fille (?) se faisait une manucure , l'odeur revenant au nez du Panda comme de l'acide , un homme au tee-shirt rouge captain america avec une casquette visée à l'envers sur sa tête jouait aux jeux vidéos et enfin _lui_... _Lui_ tout vêtu de noir... _Lui_ au regard caché par des lunettes de soleil... _Lui_ au regard toujours plus pervers... _Lui...Le Patron..._

Le Panda avait les yeux fixés sur lui et ne répondait plus à Mathieu . Son cerveau était déconnecté .

-Hé! Maître Panda?!Tu m'écoutes?

-Laisses tomber gamin, il bave sur mon corps de rêve au charisme exceptionnel! Héhé!

Le Panda se reconnecta à la réalité, secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et dit ,le visage plus rouge que la pivoine :

-M...Mais...que...N...Non!Pas du tout ! Je réfléchissais !

-Moi j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que je vais te prendre dans tout les sens et que je vais te défoncer la rondelle.

Le Panda rougit encore lus et décida de porter son attention sur Mathieu qui avait eu le temps de se faire un café.

-Euh..Tu disais ?

-Ah oui! Alors là c'est le Prof ,là c'est la Fille,là c'est le Geek et tu viens de faire la connaissance du Patron...

-*chuchote*Le Patron...*parle normalement*Euh...M...Moi c'est Maitre Panda...

-D'ailleurs le Hippie est en plein Bad Trip sur le canapé!

-Ow...

Le Patron se leva et lorsqu'il arriva vers la sortie de la cuisine ,il s'arrêta au niveau de Maitre Panda et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je veux te voir à minuit devant ma chambre sinon...

Il baissa la voix , rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Panda et poursuivit :

-Papa risque de te punir...Très sévèrement...

Il ricana doucement avant de poursuivre son chemin laissant un Panda rouge pivoine et plus perdu que jamais sur le comportement de l'homme en noir...

23h59:

Le Panda se dirigea vers le fond du couloir se demandant i c'était une bonne idé n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir :Il se trouvait devant la porte de chambre du Patron,poing levé, prêt à toquer...Finalement ,il abandonna et continua son chemin vers sa chambre.

10h09:

Le Panda ouvrit les yeux et paniqua directement : il n'était plus dans sa chambre !Il tenta de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas:il était attaché avec des le timbre rauque de la voix du Patron s'éleva:

-Je t'avais prévenu Peluche... Tu aurais dû venir!

-Que...Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Le bruit d'un fouet qui claque l'air Panda sursauta .Le Patron se plaça à califourchon au dessus de Maitre Panda et lui ouvrit son kigurumi, dévoilant un torse finement musclé.Le Patron le caressa doucement avec ce qui était finalement un petit martinet puis, sans prévenir, frappa un grand coup. Le Panda eut, contrairement aux attentes du Patron , un gémissement de plaisir. Le Patron ne s'y attendait pas mais sourit et dit dans un grognement approbateur :"Tu aimes ça pas vrai?"

PDV Panda:

Je me mordit la lèvre inférieur : bien sûr que j'aimais ça mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire! Il en était hors de question ! C'était un secret que j'avais enfouis depuis longtemps et je ne voulais surtout pas que tout le monde le sache ... J'avais trop honte de ça ...Je devins pivoine en pensant à ça...

FIN PDV Panda.

Le Patron rigola et tapa un grand coup au même endroit faisant gémir le Panda qui balança sa tête en arrière. Le Patron remarqua,un sourire aux lèvres, l'érection naissante du Panda qui se mordait la lèvre de plus en plus fort pour contenir ses gémissements . Celui-ci dit :

-A...Arrêtes...P...Patron... S'il te p...plait HA!

Il reçut un nouveau coup sur le torse ,le faisant gémir et amplifiant son érection .Le Panda serra les jambes tentant de la cacher ,rouge de honte mais le Patron le remarqua et caressa lentement, doucement son Panda frissonna et d'une voix tremblante dis :

-S'il te plait...P ...Patron...laisses moi partir...

Le Patron ricana, d'une voix rauque et dis :

-Tu veux vraiment partir ?

-Ou..Oui!

Il appuya un peu plus fort sur le sexe maintenant dressé du Panda qui gémit fortement . Le Patron contempla son oeuvre : Le Panda était attaché ,les deux bras au dessus de sa tête , allongé, le torse découvert et rouge à certains endroits , les pupilles dilatées , la bouche entrouverte et les joues rougies et les jambes serrées tentant de cacher l'érection bien visible entre celles Patron le détacha et le Panda se hâta de refermer son kigurumi tandis que le Patron lui chuchotait d'une voix suave :

-La prochaine fois je te prends sauvagement... Tu réfléchira p't'être avant de pas venir quand je te le demande... Peluche...

Le Panda hocha vivement la tête et partit en courant dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef derrière lui. Il baissa les yeux : Il était dur et le frottement du textile sur son sexe tendu lui procurait une sensation horrible de décida de se soulager ,tentant d'imaginer des femelles Panda à la forte poitrine et aux tailles fines mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il continuait les vas-et-viens et un souvenir très proche lui revint. Il revoyais le Patron le fouetter , le toucher, le caresser alors il commença à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas demandé au Patron de le laisser partir...

Le lendemain 6h:

Le Panda se leva et avança à pas de loups vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Il continua son chemin et alla vers le frigo , il avait une faim de loup! Il n'avait rien mangé de la veille , repensant trop à ce que lui avait fait le Patron . Il n'osait même pas sortir pour aller se laver. Il prit une pousse de bambou dans le frigo et croqua dedans. Il en mangeât la moitié et se stoppa en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou et sans même réfléchir il se retourna brusquement , se retrouvant qui sourit , le plaqua contre le mur et embrassa brutalement le Panda qui , prit par la surprise , ne réagit qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Il se débattait comme un diable.

PDV Patron :

Je força l'accès à sa bouche avec ma langue ,malgré qu'il se débatte . Je le plaquât un peu plus fort contre le mur et donna un coup de bassin qui le fit se taper violemment contre le mur. Il gémit entre nos lèvres et je commença à déboutonner son kigurumi . Je le sentis frissonner et il arrêta de se débattre. Je desserra légèrement mon emprise sans tout lâcher pour voir s'il allait tenter quelque chose , ce qu'il fit. Je le plaquât une seconde fois contre le mur et lui murmura à l'oreille , lâchant ses lèvres :

-Ce soir... Minuit... Devant ma chambre... Soit pas en retard sinon tu sais ce que papa vas te faire...

Il hocha lentement la tête et je le laissa partir au galop dans sa chambre. Pendant toute la journée je remarqua qu'il tentait de m'éviter . Après tout je m'an foutais : Il allait venir!

FIN PDV Patron

Le Panda avait vraiment peur ... Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre venant du Patron. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios pour ce qui allait lui arriver , tous plus horribles les uns que les autres ...

00h00:

Le Panda avança lentement la boule au ventre. C'était l'heure... Il frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit sur le Criminel avec un sourire plus pervers que jamais. Le cœur du Panda accéléra la cadence de ses battements : Le Patron était en boxer. Le Criminel ferma la porte à clef une fois que le Panda fut rentré et le plaquât contre le mur . Le Panda rougis, détourna la tête et dit:

-Que...Q'est-ce que tu fais P...Patron?

Le Patron ricana et commença à embrasser le cou du Panda qui frissonna . Il essaya de repousser faiblement le Patron mais celui-ci avait beaucoup trop de force pour lui ...


End file.
